Fine, I'll admit it
by fangirlandiknowit
Summary: Despite having already been a couple for two years, Levi isn't too keen on admitting his feelings out loud. Too bad he's forced to do so anyway this Christmas... Ereri smut, yaoi, rated M! Late Christmas giftfic for my girlfriend.


So, I was supposed to finish this in time for Christmas as a gift for my girlfriend... Oh well at least I finished it! It's my first time writing snk, so I hope it's good enough. At least there's shower sex...

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

I apologize for any jokes in here... hehe...

* * *

**~Fine, I'll admit it~**

Levi stared at the object Eren was busy waving in his face, wondering what he'd done to deserve this.

"Isn't it perfect Levi, we'll match!"

One part of him was screaming on the inside, he was way too old and _dignified_ to be wearing a silly Christmas sweater, not to mention matching ones.

"_Please,_ Levi" Eren murmured, arms around his neck now and breath tickling his ear.

Of course, _that_ made the other part of him, the part that felt a squeeze in his chest and warmth blooming in his stomach, into the stronger part in the mental battle. He sighed, uncomfortably pressed against Eren's chest, dust from the knitted sweater his boyfriend already wore entering his poor nose.

He sneezed.

"Oh no!" Eren said, suddenly worried, pushing Levi from himself and biting his lip nervously. "You're not getting a cold are you?"

"Just give me the stupid sweater" Levi muttered in defeat, too used to give in by now after years of failed resistance.

Eren's face lit up with a smile, and he bent down to peck Levi's mouth before holding the green reindeer-patterned fabric out in front of him expectantly.

"Don't worry, if you wear it, I'll give you an _extra_ nice Christmas present tonight" Eren teased, running a few fingers lightly up Levi's neck, forcing him to suppress a shiver.

Sometimes, Levi still had trouble adjusting to the fact that the young man in front of him used to come running to his apartment and bang unnecessarily hard on the doorbell, snot running down his nose and bruises and cuts forming on his face and arms. Most of the time he'd make Levi patch him up before his parents could see him, bragging about how he saved Armin, only to admit that embarrassingly enough it was Mikasa that saved the both of them once again.

"It better be damn good" he answered with a threatening glare, but couldn't help smiling too when Eren cradled his face in his hands and kissed him all over. "You're making a mess" he complained half-heartedly, wiping at imaginary smudges on his cheeks to hide his expression.

"I can't help myself when you look so cute" Eren said with a dead serious look on his face.

That expression always brought back a certain memory for Levi, of a just-turned-fifteen Eren ringing his doorbell uncharacteristically gently, face serious and fists clenched as he stumbled breathlessly upon the words "I'm legal now". It was, hands down, the biggest shock in Levi's life. He'd slammed the door shut in the poor boy's face, racking his brain to come up with an explanation that wasn't connected to sex. After all, he was a _tad_ bit too old for the teenager. But Eren had persisted, announcing to anyone who'd listen that he'd grow up to become Levi's bride, something that always sounded ridiculous to the older man. Eren in a dress was just… no.

Two years ago, after Eren had turned eighteen, he'd had no choice but cave in to all the ridiculousness. Even Eren's father had gone so far as to tell him to please just humor the boy if he reciprocated his feelings in any way.

Sadly, Levi did, and he was still a little bitter about it. On the other hand, a guy could only take so much clumsy, eager seducing before it got endearing. It still didn't change the fact though that it was all Eren's fault.

He was brought back to reality again from the feeling of wandering hands sneaking just underneath the hem of his jeans, with the obvious intention of getting a feel for his ass.

"Any further and you better wash your hands before we leave" he stated in a cold voice, the mouth pressing kisses to his neck coming to a halt as well.

Eren pouted for a second against his skin, then straightened up with a sigh and held his hands up as if to show how clean they were.

"Alright I get it, we're in a hurry. But Levi it's bad if you space out like that."

"Learn some patience, you're too horny."

Pulling the sweater over his dress shirt he frowned at the itchy feel of the material, but figured he'd have to suck it up. In the beginning he'd tried not to take their relationship too seriously, but the older Eren got the more difficult it was. And now, he'd found that he'd rather keep some of his thoughts to himself than risk upsetting Eren. He himself wasn't exactly getting younger either, and it's not like he'd found any other marriage candidates.

He blinked, shaking the thought from his head. Marriage was _not_ in his plans. Even though Eren had moved in on his own accord right after Levi had told him 'fine, kiss me if you want it so damn much then' it's not like they'd made any plans for the future together. Besides, he thought Eren should try to live his life a little instead of all these housewife tendencies he showed.

"Come on!" Eren called from the hallway, already halfway into his winter coat.

With a sigh Levi followed, wondering how he got roped into having Christmas Eve lunch with Eren's group of friends. He was sure it'd even be worse than all the lunches he'd shared with Eren's family.

Not to mention… Mikasa would be there.

And just as expected, the moment they arrived Mikasa's eyes fell on him, suspicion clear in them. Really, you'd think he was some pervy old man taking advantage of her innocent best friend.

Eren didn't seem to notice, just greeted everyone enthusiastically, even Jean, and Levi didn't have much choice but to act the good boyfriend and greet them too despite preferring to just grab some food and try to survive. They were at a buffet, filled with Christmas food as well as loud and annoying people and children.

"So" Mikasa said from just behind his shoulder as he stood in line to get some salmon, "I hope the rumors I heard of Eren wearing a certain little outfit a couple days ago weren't true."

While Levi certainly wasn't afraid of Mikasa, he wasn't stupid enough to not view her as a potential threat.

"I'm the one who wore it" he answered in a flat voice, appearing one hundred percent shameless.

It was true, in a way. They'd _both_ been wearing outfits. He was a pervert in disguise, so sue him.

To his surprise Mikasa snorted, shaking her head and grabbing the fish in front of him, not caring that he was before her in the line.

"Try to relax a little" she said, as if she hadn't just used her threatening expression on him. "It's Christmas, and I think Eren wouldn't appreciate having sex with an icicle tonight."

Oh really, _really_. Where was the respect for your elders nowadays?! He gave her a sour look, gritting his teeth but deciding to let it pass. Mikasa hadn't liked him since the moment he started patching up Eren instead of her. At first, he hadn't realized the reason, but it was obvious she was protective to ridiculous lengths.

He was pretty sure it was Mikasa who gave Eren the sex talk. She or that blond smartass Armin. Though, he supposed he should be thankful for that.

After a while he leaned back, taking a small break before dessert. There was a nice, hotheaded conversation going on around him, and he was content just observing. They hadn't changed much from when they were kids and Eren's parents had roped him into helping out a few too many times when they all got together.

Really, you'd think he wasn't a grown-ass man with a steady mostly-stay-at-home job. He didn't want to think how many deadlines he'd ignored because of Eren.

Wait, that would kind of imply Eren had been very important even before they got together…

Trying to distract himself he surveyed the people around him; there was Armin and Jean, Marco and Annie (which he had to admit surprise at), Sacha and Connie, Ymir and Christa, Reiner and Bertholdt, and Mikasa… glaring at him.

"Jeez" he muttered, "All Eren's friends are so gay."

"Did you say anything?" Eren asked, attention suddenly on him.

"Yeah, I was just saying that all your friends are gay."

Eren looked surprised, then fidgeted nervously.

"Umm, no? I don't think so... I mean, Reiner is really straight!"

Levi stared at him with a raised eyebrow, then glanced at Reiner who was just getting a smooch on the cheek from Bert.

"About as straight as you last night when you came in my ass" he said, rolling his eyes when Eren's widened and pink heated up his cheeks.

"What, that was totally manly" Eren defended himself with, ignoring Connie snickering next to him.

Levi opened his mouth to explain that being gay and being manly weren't necessarily opposites but was interrupted when he felt a large hand grip his shoulder.

"I didn't expect to run into you of all people, Levi" a certain voice said from above, and Levi could still remember grunted words in the midst of passion, sending shivers throughout his body.

"Erwin" he acknowledged, folding the napkin in his lap into a neat shape and placing it calmly on the table before turning around.

Eren's eyes were darting back and forth between them in confusion, they were probably staring too intensely at one another. Erwin hadn't changed much, but looked a little older, obviously. Ten or so years was a long time after all.

"You look as good as always, maybe a little wrinkly around here" Erwin said, poking at the corners of his eyes with gentle fingers.

"Daddy we're going ahead!" a little girl called, and Levi was surprised to see Erwin turn around to wave her off.

"Shocked? Even someone like me is able to settle down eventually, you know. Though I did divorce my wife a year ago."

Levi narrowed his eyes at Erwin's charming grin, unable to stop his next words.

"Why, did you cheat on her?"

He left out the 'too', biting the inside of his cheek angrily. _Ten years dammit_ he reminded himself, sending a guilty thought in Eren's direction.

"Let's not have a conversation like that when we haven't met in ten years" Erwin said, straightening up a little and gripping, almost _massaging_, his shoulder a little tighter. "And who are they?"

"They're our friends" Eren answered, glaring at the tall, blond man, fists probably clenching at his sides.

"Oh? And who would you be then?"

Levi put a hand on Eren's thigh, not allowing him to answer in his stead again.

"Do you remember what you said when I broke up with you? This is that guy" he stated tonelessly, eyes hard as they met Erwin's.

"Oh?" his ex said, pursing his lips in thought, finger tapping Levi's shoulder, the other hand casually in his pocket. "Ah, didn't I say something like 'you think just because you find a guy who wants to marry you he'll stay faithful'?"

He could feel Eren's thigh tense, and sure enough he stood up, angrily shoving at Erwin.

"What the hell?!" he almost shouted, a few heads turning in their direction. "I don't know who you are, but anyone who thinks Levi doesn't deserve someone faithful can just go die already!"

Erwin blinked, glancing back to Levi. Then he let out an amused puff of air through his nose, lips curling upwards in that handsomely irritating way Levi had always enjoyed back when they were together.

"This kid's your future husband?" he asked, clearly not believing them.

Everyone around the table held their breaths, knowing too well Levi's resistance to Eren's insistent proposals that occurred at the most unexpected times. Levi stood up as well, shaking Erwin's hand off and placing an arm around Eren, pulling him close so they were chest to chest. Or perhaps chest to stomach, considering the height difference.

"You'll marry me, right?" he asked, looking up into Eren's widening eyes.

"Y-yes, of course, Levi!"

Levi turned to Erwin, giving him a told-you-so look.

"Alright, damn, congratulations then. Tell me when you two have kids and they can play with mine, okay?" He winked, causing Eren to grit his teeth and Levi to roll his eyes. "See you around, Merry Christmas!"

Levi watched his back as it disappeared among the other guests, taking a few moments to let the situation he'd put himself in dawn on him.

"I'm just gonna… go to the restroom" he muttered as an excuse, fleeing the scene quickly.

He splashed cold water on his face, bracing his hands against the sink and staring as the droplets ran down his cheeks and chin. It's not that he regretted what he'd said, he just… It was annoying to be reminded of his past self, and the silly plans and expectations he'd had for the future.

"Levi?"

He saw Eren enter in the mirror, fingers running hesitantly over the doorpost as he waited for an answer.

"You look stupid standing over there" he said, and Eren smiled in relief, walking over to him and embracing him from behind, nose burying itself in his hair.

"I'm really happy" he mumbled, and Levi felt something squeeze nicely in his chest.

"Figures" he sighed, but smiled a little when Eren gave him an upset look in the mirror. "Merry Christmas, I suppose" he added, getting an annoyed sound in response.

"You're so mean, Heichou" Eren complained, using the nickname he'd given Levi as a kid, perhaps subconsciously.

Turning around, Levi pulled at Eren's shirt so he could press a kiss to his mouth, his heartbeat speeding up a little.

"Bet you look really pretty in a dress" he teased, smirking at Eren's insulted embarrassment before pecking his lips again. "Let's save this conversation for later, though."

Eren reluctantly nodded, following him back out after he'd properly dried his face.

Oh, surviving another couple of hours with Eren's friends was just going to be great.

xxx

"Mm, a little lower" Levi murmured, tilting his head forwards so Eren could reach the back of his neck, massaging shampoo into his hair.

Eren enjoyed shower time together a lot. One reason was the fact that Levi let him touch him a lot, and the other was that a clean Levi was a Levi horny for some hot and dirty sex afterwards.

Sometimes he wondered if Levi did it just so he could shower twice.

"How's that?" he asked, working the foam into the short, dark hair, taking the opportunity to massage Levi's whole neck as well.

Levi leaned forwards to turn on the tap, then rinsed his hair underneath the spray knowing full well that Eren was trailing the water running down his back with eager eyes. Soon fingers were tracing his skin, making circles, following his muscles up and down.

"We could totally do it in here" Eren blurted out, palms flat against Levi's shoulder blades as he stepped a little closer, hands gliding over wet skin to caress down his chest. "Think about it, we wouldn't have to dry ourselves and move to the bedroom…"

Levi turned around, intertwining his fingers with Eren's and moving one pair of hands up to his mouth, licking Eren's index finger and biting the tip teasingly.

"You know I'm a little too short for you to fuck me from behind when we stand" he said, amused because of all the times Eren had insisted it would work when it only sort of did.

"I'll lift you up" Eren answered quickly, an earnest look on his face, wincing when Levi just gave him the usual glare every time Eren mentioned his size.

It was completely fine if Levi made a comment about it, but Eren shooting in height during the end of high school had always made Levi a little annoyed. Brats were supposed to be shorter.

"We'll do it like this instead" Levi stated, pushing Eren down so he sat on the floor, shoulders leaning against the cold tiles of the wall. "It's a good position, right?"

Considering Levi's groin was right in Eren's face now, he could only nod in agreement. A good position indeed. He let go of Levi's hands to caress down his thighs instead, all the way down to his feet and then up again, following the movement with his eyes and appreciating the fit body of his lover. Levi might be small, but there was nothing childish about his body. It was all firm muscle and sexy attitude.

"You're slow" Levi mumbled, running his hands trough Eren's brown hair, darker now from the water. "I want to feel you."

Well, who was Eren to say no to that? He slid his hands up the insides of Levi's thighs, then moved them to grab just beneath his ass. Levi leaned against the wall on his forearms, bending over Eren, pushing his ass out a little when fingertips lightly traced his skin, teasingly hinting at moving up his crack.

"Feel what part of me?" he asked, mouth latching on to the smooth, wet skin close to the base of Levi's length, feeling smug because it was already hardening. "I need to hear it."

"Cocky brat" Levi muttered, groaning a little at the end as Eren's fingers squeezed his cheeks happily. "I want my dick down your throat and your fingers in my ass you hear me?"

"You're so blunt, Levi" Eren murmured, but still grinned brightly.

Spreading Levi's cheeks wide he licked and nibbled his sack, satisfied when Levi twitched and groaned. He rubbed the tight muscle with the pad of his middle finger, moving up to lick along the full length of Levi's cock. It was so damn arousing, hearing Levi's breaths turn into quiet gasps, touching him, tasting him.

"I could never get tired of this" he whispered huskily against Levi's thigh, biting it hard enough to leave a mark.

"Wouldn't let you" Levi groaned, the sound going straight to Eren's groin.

He needed Levi to feel good, to feel better than ever, he couldn't believe the fact that they'd finally decided to get married and he _had_ to show Levi how incredibly happy it made him. Hot water was still hitting Levi's ass and lower back, running past his hips and down his legs but just managing to avoid his groin, and in Eren's opinion it just wouldn't do that every part of Levi was wet besides his cock. Circling the head with his tongue he let it slip into his mouth, sinking down on it until it was pushed as far down his throat as possible. Slipping two fingers inside Levi's hole he twisted them around, not really needing to prepare him considering how often they had sex, but knowing just how good it felt.

And sure enough Levi moaned, grinding up on the digits and then pushing down Eren's throat again, biting his lip when Eren swallowed and hollowed his cheeks to suck.

"Fuck yes" Levi gasped, rocking back on the fingers when Eren let go of his length with a sucking sound, trying to take them deeper.

"You're too erotic" Eren breathed, pushing two more fingers inside from his other hand, spreading him almost painfully now, leaning back so he could see Levi's flushed face cradled between his arms.

"Suck me again" was the demanding answer he got, and he licked his lips for show before taking Levi in his mouth again, this time moving his head back and forth at a fast pace.

He kept playing with Levi's hole, rubbing his insides and teasing his opening, knowing it was sensitive, feeling Levi's reactions to the pleasure shooting through his body. It riled him up, pleasuring Levi like this, made him feel like he was going to burst if he couldn't enter him soon, but waiting was sweet torture so he kept sucking until Levi's legs were trembling, his hips thrusting against Eren's face.

"Nngh, _stop_" Levi gritted out from between clenched teeth, grabbing Eren's hair and pushing him off. "I'll get the lube."

Eren's hands fell down as Levi turned to the small basket holding things like shampoo, soap, and of course lube. He couldn't help himself though, forced to grip his own dick, squeezing it in his hand and moaning at the thought of Levi's insides squeezing him instead. The hot water had created a lot of steam, heating them up, making it almost hard to breathe for Eren as Levi straddled his lap and twisted his fingers in his hair. Lips parted in a confident smirk, Levi traced the side of Eren's face with the hand holding the lube, continuing down his chest. He flicked a nipple, smirking a little more when Eren sucked in a breath at the feel of nails raking down his stomach.

"How bad do you want to fuck me, Eren?" Levi purred in his ear, licking the shell of it and breathing hot air against his moist skin. "How bad do you want to enter me? Would you like to come while inside me tonight?"

Eren couldn't talk, only opened and closed his mouth in a daze, eyes wide and too much pressure in his groin. When Levi's fingers reached his hip he gasped, biting his lip against a choked moan and clutching Levi's hips.

"This part of you sure is aroused, how lewd and… _dirty._"

"Oh god, Levi, _please_" Eren moaned, kissing Levi's neck desperately, tasting water and lingering soap. "I can't hold it much longer…"

Eren's hand was moved from his length, Levi pressing the tip of his index finger against the leaking tip in its stead. Rubbing it he moaned deliberately into Eren's ear, teasing him, feeling a shiver run through his lover's body. Eren's fingers were digging into his hips harshly but followed their movements when he slid back and forth on Eren's thighs, the water making it easy to move.

"Are you going to be rough with me today?" he whispered, gripping brown hair tighter, "Will you make me feel pleasure through my whole body as you push inside?"

Eren didn't answer, _couldn't _answer. Instead he found Levi's mouth with his own, giving him a bruising kiss, groaning his impatience into it. He needed Levi so much right now, needed to fill him up and fuck him hard, needed to hear him gasp his name and beg for more.

Fumbling with the bottle Levi poured some of the clear substance over the general area of Eren's groin, spreading it sloppily over the straining length. He'd barely finished before his hips were lifted, his own cock pressing against Eren's stomach as he felt something hard slide over his lower ass. Reaching behind him he grabbed it, guiding it to his opening, breathing in deeply and holding the air in his lungs in anticipation as he pushed down slowly.

The feeling of being spread open by the head of Eren's cock was always incredible, always made his insides tingle and the muscles in his thighs clench. It made him lose all doubts, allowed him to sink into the passion and forget. All thoughts of what had happened during the day so far were erased from his mind, leaving only a fuzzy haze and Eren's voice in his ears.

"Levi, it's good, feels so good, just a little bit more…"

Once he was fully sheathed, Eren embraced Levi and buried his nose in his throat. His heart beat frantically in his chest, his knees bending upwards in response to the feeling of being enveloped by tight heat. He didn't want to let go, didn't want to open his eyes and come back to reality. Whenever he and Levi were like this it made him feel so inexplicably _close_ to the older man. He felt a little childish, but he couldn't help but think that they were connected, that he'd been born for the sole purpose of holding Levi in his arms.

"You can move, you know" Levi mumbled into his hair, stroking it, showing his gentle side for a moment.

"I know" he choked out, stubbornly keeping his position. "But it feels too good like this."

Levi made an annoyed sound but didn't comment at first, opting to run a hand down between their chests, palming his dick when he reached it as it lay against Eren's body.

"If you don't hurry up," he said quietly, a little breathlessly, "I'll come without you."

Eren froze for a second, then snapped his head up and pouted at Levi's narrowed eyes. So many times he'd told Levi to stop frowning so much or he'd get a permanent wrinkle… Raising a hand he poked between Levi's eyebrows, attempting to smooth out the skin.

"Maybe you really are getting wrinkles" he said absentmindedly.

Levi went still, then grabbed his wrist and slammed it against the shower wall.

"Watch it, you little shit" he growled, lips brushing in their close proximity.

"Ah, umm, e-heh, I'll start moving?" Eren nervously rambled, trying to look innocent.

"Clearly I can't trust you with something like that today" Levi said, voice still a little menacing. "Just sit there and try not to come too fast."

Eren blinked, realizing that by now both his hands were secured above his head by one of Levi's hands. Still, he wasn't going to say anything to make his boyfriend change his mind on this rare occasion that he didn't have to do much to see such determination in Levi's eyes.

No, scratch that. Levi was his _fiancé_ now, the sudden thought causing Eren's throat to constrict painfully and his chest to tighten, his breathing shaky as Levi raised his hips up, water pouring over them and hitting Eren's cock as well as it slid out of Levi's body. With one arm bracing him against Eren's body, Levi stopped just before the head slipped out, pausing for a moment that had swirls of anticipation dance through Eren's stomach.

"Don't scream too loud" he told Eren, holding his gaze, the coldness of his voice not matching the heat in his eyes. "Wouldn't want the neighbors to hear, right?"

Opening his mouth to retort, Eren was unprepared for the feeling of Levi suddenly slamming his body down hitting him.

"Fuck!" he gasped, head tilted back and nails digging into his palms, Levi rolling his hips while down and clenching around him.

"What did I tell you, Eren?" Levi whispered huskily into his ear, coldness gone as he pressed into his lover's chest. "You make it hard to control myself."

Eren groaned, loving it when Levi fucked himself on his cock this eagerly. It made him feel special and important. It made him feel like being together their whole lives was a dream within reach.

"Levi, I love you" he breathed out, panting, swallowing harshly as hips rose again in preparation for more pleasure. "Every day, let me do this with you every day."

Again, Levi stilled at the top, but this time not from any urge to tease him.

"You're a brat" he said, but tilted his head to kiss Eren. "And I'm sure you'll still be a brat even when you're thirty, or forty, or old and wrinkly even." He kissed Eren again, their lips lingering, letting go slowly every time.

"But?" Eren whispered, meeting his eyes, feeling something inside him melt and go to heaven at the look he received.

"You know what I mean" Levi mumbled awkwardly, flushing slightly as he looked to the side.

He'd let go of Eren's wrists, and the younger man took the opportunity to embrace him again and push him down, raising his hips to meet him mid-thrust. Levi gasped and clutched at his shoulders, glaring at him a little for doing that when he wasn't prepared.

"I really, _really _want to hear it though" Eren demanded, boring his eyes into Levi's. "Especially after today."

Levi bit the inside of his cheek, knowing he had no choice now. Still, it didn't mean he felt _comfortable_ talking about his feelings.

"I… love you" he said in defeat, letting his head fall down against Eren's shoulder. "There, I said it, now fuck me so I won't have to think about it."

Eren huffed, but trailed a few fingers down the small of Levi's back, following the curve of his cheeks before shamelessly groping the place where they were connected.

"I think you'd feel better here if I could do it harder, right? You said you wanted it rough, after all."

Not letting Levi answer he pushed Levi over onto his back, careful to make sure he didn't hit his head. Water now cascaded down his back and streamed from his hair as he leaned over Levi, their kiss wet as Eren bent Levi's legs up against his chest.

"I'll give you rough" he promised huskily against Levi's lips, his arms underneath him as he reached up to grab his shoulders for leverage.

There wasn't really enough space in the shower so Eren pulled the curtain to the side, knowing Levi would nag him later for fucking him on the floor that was probably dirty, despite how often they cleaned. Urging Levi to move a little backwards he was able to stretch his legs out a bit, Levi's lower body held up by his thighs.

Slipping halfway out he started thrusting, setting a fast pace from the beginning. The new angle made it easier for him to hit Levi's prostate, causing him to arch his back and claw at Eren's upper arms. The longer he kept it up the more Levi squirmed and moaned, legs now secured behind his back and urging him to go harder. He felt dizzy, Levi's words spinning though his head before continuing down his spine, changing into physical pleasure along the way. It burned through his body, curled his toes against the tiles and made every part touching Levi hyper sensitive.

"I'm close" he groaned against wet, warm skin, his lips pressed to Levi's cheek. "It's too much…"

He started pulling out the whole way, but was stopped by Levi's legs keeping him in place.

"I said _inside_, remember?"

Levi's voice, low and vibrating with pleasure, was definitely enough to convince Eren not to pull out. Usually Levi hated it when he came inside, and smiling a little to himself he figured this really was a special occasion as he picked up his thrusts again.

"_Mm, Eren_" Levi moaned, pushing up against him, chest heaving from the effort.

Eren choked on the words in his throat, only capable of thinking _too damn erotic_ as he clenched his jaw and buried himself deep inside Levi, pleasure racking his body as he came. Levi followed after, releasing between their bodies and coating their stomachs, clinging to Eren with both arms and legs.

After a few moments of calming down, Levi pulled a leg back and used it to push Eren off himself.

"You better clean things up properly" he said, still panting slightly as he gingerly sat up.

"Well yes but…"

"But what?"

"You could try to say something a _little_ bit more romantic, you know" Eren mumbled, rubbing his cheek a little embarrassed as he knelt beside Levi. "Like, that it felt good or something."

Leaning over, Levi brushed a few of the bangs sticking to Eren's face to the side, giving him a contemplating look.

"It did feel good, but you still need to clean."

Eren threw his head back and sighed, confused when Levi tch'ed and flicked his arm.

"That means _me_" he said, shaking his head when Eren looked surprised. "I should have learnt by now to spell things out for you."

"Mhm" Eren agreed happily, standing up and pulling Levi up with him, holding him against his body and pecking his mouth. "I'll clean every part of Levi thoroughly!"

Levi made a grimace, wondering how Eren managed to say things like that with such an innocent expression on his face. Still, it was difficult not to smile at Eren humming as he turned off the water and poured shampoo in his hand.

"Hey, Levi?" Eren asked as he was busy shampooing his hair for the second time that night. "You never told me what you want for your birthday. I mean, it's tomorrow, so… And _don't_ say anything about cleaning, just this once ok?"

Levi closed his eyes, trying to think of something he wanted, nothing coming to him.

"Well, we could always just spend the day in bed" Eren suggested, turning Levi around. "I'll keep you occupied so you don't have to think about your age."

Oh, that brat should learn to wipe those smug grins off his face. Still, it wasn't a bad idea.

"Alright, but I won't let you come inside me again."

"Eeh? But it feels so good! That's really stingy, Levi!"

"It's my birthday, isn't it?"

In the end, they spent most of Christmas break in bed, entertaining themselves with arguing about silly stuff and cleaning in-between rounds. It was, Levi concluded, not a bad way to spend Christmas at all.

And maybe one day he'd even start wearing the ring Eren had tried to sneak onto his finger while he thought he was sleeping.

Maybe.

* * *

I want to write something witty here but I'm in a big hurry haha... I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you think! :3


End file.
